warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Pearl
This is my fist SONGFIC! YAYY!!!! OA is Katy Perry :) PRO!!! Epic sauce is good. Pro sauce is better! 08:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Characters Sweetsong- (narrator) dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Warrior. Pearlfeather's best friend. Pearlfeather- gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Warrior/deputy. Sweetsong's best friend. Twistedpath- black tom with mean amber eyes. Warrior. Oakstar- brown tom with green eyes. Leader. Pearl She is a pyramid Pearlfeather used to be so strong, like a tree that could never fall. But with him she's just a grain of sand But now she's just like a twig, easily snapped by Twistedpath. Why did they become mates in the first place? This love's too strong like mice and men Every day I could hear him shouting at her. Today is no different. I want to tell him,"Go scratch yourself, you lousy piece of fox-dung!" But I can't. Squeezing out the life that should be let in I can see Pearlfeather now. She's coming out of the warriors' den, biting her lip. Her calm blue eyes flash, her pale gray fur ruffled. I can see she wants to be alone. She was a hurricane-cane-cane-cane But now she's just a gust of wind She used to set the sails of a thousand ships Was a force to be reckoned with She used to be a great hunter, a great fighter. But Twistedpath has taken all of her energy away. She used to be my best friend, but there's no way I can ever talk to her about this. Even though it has to stop. She could be a statue of liberty She could be a Joan of Arc She could be the best warrior the clans by the lake had ever seen! She has so much potential. I think Oakstar should make her deputy. But it's not my place to tell him. But he's scared of the light that's inside of her So he keeps her in the dark I bet Twistedpath wants to be deputy too, so he's taking her light away. I'm going to kill him if I ever get the chance. Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh She used to be true to her name. She was like a shining, rare pearl. Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh She was amazing. She could have ruled the Clans. I see her, hunting. She is catching a blue jay. But then she stops and lets it fly away. "Why did you let it fly away?" I ask her gently. "Because- because-" Pealfeather bursts into tears. Can't believe she's become a shell of herself I back away into the new-leaf forest. She is acting like a shell, empty of the object inside. Cause she used to be a pearl Why can't I just go back in time? To stop Twistedpath before his head got too full of ambition. I picture his black fur in my claws. He would pay for what he did. She was unstoppable I go to sleep in the warm den, trying to ignore Twistedpath's cruel words. "Pearlfeather. What's wrong with you, you piece of fox-dung! Grow up, Pearlkit!" I drift into dreams. A flashback. Moved fast just like an avalanche Pealfeather is an apprentice, with me. "Sweetpaw! Watch this!" Pearlpaw exclaims, whipping into a complicated battle move. The past me laughs. There's another memory, of Pearlpaw coming back from her assessment with five voles and a crow. I can't stand to watch. It's too painful, reminders of how.. how she could have been if I'd reacted. But now she's stuck deep in cement The dream changes. Pearlfeather is stuck in mud. I know I can pull her out but it's too late. Pearlfeather sinks, screaming for my help. Wishing that they'd never ever met I know Pearlfeather hates Twistedpath. But she's too meek to stand up to him. This I can do. She could be a statue of liberty She could be a Joan of Arc I suck in my breath. I'm ready to help my friend. She is sitting in the middle of the hollow, her eyes cloudy. I go up to her and offer her a vole that I caught her. "Thanks, Sweetsong," she mews. But he's scared of the light that's inside of her Then Twistedpath comes up to her. He hisses in her face, stalking away after batting her ear with a strong paw. So he keeps her in the dark I see Pearlfeather's blue gaze grow dark. I know she's fuming, but she has restraints. I need to teach her to break those restraints. Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh I lie in my nest, thinking. What should I do? Killing Twistedpath isn't an option, obviously. But I can't let Pearlfeather wither away like a dying flower. Frustrated, I let go of the problem for another night. Can't believe she's become a shell of herself When I wake up, I hear more shouting. Twistedpath. Again. 'Cause she used to be a -'' I slowly stand up. I think it's time. I stride out into the clearing. I spot Oakstar watching the troubled couple intently. Something's wrong. Time seems to stand still as I watch Twistedpath's claws unsheath. I stare helplessly, like all of the other cats, as the black tom strikes Pearlfeather's beautiful, innocent face. Blood spurts out from the gray she-cat's eye. I see her gaze grow stormy with rage. ''Do you know that there's a way out, there's a way out there's a way out there's a way out "Show him!" I screech. Then the bounds of Pearlfeather's mind break. "You! You lousy piece of fox-dung! You don't know the true meaning of love! You abused me, all this time, breaking my heart and my strength! You deserve to be cast out, ruined, broken! Just like I was! You're the most terrible person I have ever met!" she screams. Twistedpath glances around. Everyone in ThunderClan is looking at him with cold hatred. You don't have to be held down, be held down be held down be held down No one stops her as Pearlfeather leaps onto Twistedpath. She holds him down as Oakstar pads down from Highledge. "Lets hear the story then, Twistedpath," the brown leader snaps coldly. 'Cause I used to be a shell Yeah, I let him rule my world my world, ohh, yeah I chose to help Pearlfeather because this had happened to me. Adderstrike. The dark ginger tom had pursued me, and had drained my power. But I didn't need help. I had stood up to him. And no one knew. But I woke up and grew strong And I can still go on Now dead, Adderstrike was terrible. But Twistedpath is worse. And no one can take my pearl, But he can't take Pearlfeather. No way. You don't have to be a shell, No, Twistedpath is exiled. No one joins him as he shoots daggers at me and Pearlfeather. "He's gone," I meow. Pearlfeather laughs as the black tom is scratched by the brambles that guard the camp. You're the one that rules your world, ohh, Pearlfeather learns to be brave again. She's promoted to deputy. You are strong and you'll learn, Even with one eye, my best friend takes it. She's truly amazing. that you can still go on, And you'll always be a pearl... She will always be a pearl. She is unstoppable.. Unstoppable...